La femme est l'avenir de l'Homme
by Rafikis
Summary: Lena décide qu'il est grand temps que les femmes aient leurs mots à dire et ce n'est pas une ancienne connaissance qui dira le contraire le contraire
1. Chapter 1

Note : je suppose que si je dis que c'est la faute de ma colloc', personne ne sera surprit. C'est aussi son cadeau d'anniversaire et c'est pour ça que je publie que maintenant alors qu'elle est écrite depuis un bon mois. L'histoire se passe après la fin de saison 4 mais a été écrite entre les épisodes 17 et 18 et je jure que je n'ai rien retouché.

* * *

« - Je vous trouvez enfin !

\- J'ignorais que vous me cherchiez, répondit Lena à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Nous voulons toutes discuter avec l'organisatrice de ce congrès. Vous devriez bien vous douter qu'un moment ou un autre, j'allais venir vous parler.

\- J'avoue que je suis surprise que vous soyez là.

\- Maintenant que l'autre abruti n'est plus dans le bureau ovale, Olivia pense se représenter.

\- Ça serait un sacré coup de chance que ça se produise, répondit Lena en croisant les bras, vu que c'est anticonstitutionnel.

\- Certes mais avec de la chance tout peut arriver. C'est ce que m'a dit Barrak en 2006.

\- Oui mais le président Obama est américain et il n'a jamais caché qu'il était descendant d'esclaves africains, contrairement à la présidente Marsdin. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient.

\- Olivia a mis certaines personnes dans la confidence et j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus du nom de sa planète. C'est une réfugié et elle a caché ses origines pour le bien de tous, j'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Comment …

\- Voyons, Miss Luthor, je suis Cat Grant. C'est mon métier de tout savoir et de lire entre les lignes. C'est comme pour ce séminaire. Je comprends parfaitement et j'adhère totalement à votre idée que les femmes sont l'avenir de notre monde et qu'il est grand temps que celles qui ont déjà un certain pourvoir se réunissent pour faire bouger les choses. Seulement, avec les dernières frasques de votre frère, je suis sûre que vous voulez faire en sorte que personne n'associe plus le nom des Luthor à des actes de destructions.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi James vous respecte et Kara vous admire autant, dit Lena.

\- Etre blonde a de gros avantages car personne ne soupçonne que vous pouvez être perspicace et se confient en étant persuadé que vous ne comprendriez rien. Cela permet d'ouvrir un nombre incroyable de portes et c'est ce que j'ai enseigné à Kara, confirma Cat.

\- Olivia Marsdin va vraiment se représenter à la présidentiel ?

\- Non mais elle comme moi, avons encore de l'influence et si nos expériences peuvent aider…

\- Vous allez animer l'une des conférences ? demanda Lena surprise car elle connaissait le programme du week-end par cœur et ne se souvenait pas que Cat Grant ou Olivia Marsden devaient prendre la parole même si elles étaient bien invitées.

\- Pas le moins du monde, nous avons l'intention de participer à certains ateliers et surtout profiter du buffet gratuit.

\- Je me demande toujours comment vous avez réussit à bâtir l'empire Cat CO en prenant si peu de chose au sérieux.

\- Mais c'est ça justement le secret.

\- La frivolité ?

\- Les apparences. Donnez aux gens ce qu'ils veulent et ils vous rendront tous les services que vous voulez.

\- Vous connaissez Lucifer Morningstar ?

\- Je vois que Kara vous oblige à vous détendre et vous fait découvrir de nouvelles séries. Lena ne répondit pas mais son regard chercha quelqu'un. Elle trouva la personne en discussion avec sa sœur. Cat suivit son regard et avec un sourire, demanda : pourquoi ce colloque est sous la surveillance du D.E.O. ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Eh bien, je comprends que réunir un certain nombre de femmes puissantes et influentes nécessite une protection fédérale mais pourquoi le D.E.O. ?

\- Comment vous connaissez cette agence ? Mais devant le regard que Cat lui lança, Lena continua : laissez tomber. L-Corps a reçu des menaces au sujet du congrès venant des enfants de la Liberté.

\- Je suis surprise que ces crétins existent encore surtout maintenant que Lockwood est en fuite avec toute sa famille.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Alex prend les menacent au sérieux. Les enfants de la Liberté n'ayant plus de chef, elle craint que quelqu'un fasse un coup d'éclat pour prendre le pouvoir. Et vu que certaines d'entre nous ont des origines non terriennes, le D.E.O. est l'agence la plus capable d'assurer la sécurité du congrès, expliqua Lena en désignant d'un signe de tête Brainy qui discutait avec Nia.

\- Oui certes mais avec le Gardien et les sœurs Danvers présents, vous n'aviez pas besoin de plus de protection.

\- James et Alex sont très compétents mais ils ne seraient que deux et ça risque d'être compliqué si effectivement quelque chose devait arriver, contredit Lena sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Cat incluait Kara dans les protecteurs du congrès.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire surtout avec notre héroïne qui surveille les lieux, dit Cat d'un ton énigmatique.

\- Vous parlez de Supergirl ? demanda Lena voulant être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- James, vous et l'agent Danvers réunit au même endroit et avec une menace potentiel, bien sûr, que je parle de la fille d'acier.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Alex en se positionnant naturellement au côté de Lena. Cat haussa un sourcil car l'attitude de l'ainé des Danvers correspondait parfaitement à celle qu'aurait une personne voulant marquer son territoire. La directrice de L-Corp se rapprocha légèrement de son amie et si Cat n'était pas Cat, elle aurait surement fuit devant la puissance qui émanait des deux femmes maintenant réunis.

\- Agent Danvers …

\- Directrice ! corrigèrent Lena et Alex en cœur.

\- Directrice Danvers, ravie de vous revoir. J'étais en train de dire à Miss Luthor que votre présence et celle de votre sœur, nous garantissait une protection maximale. Alex et Lena échangèrent un regard surpris et l'ainée des Danvers demanda :

\- Le D.E.O. assure la sécurité du congrès mais je ne comprends pas en quoi Kara pourrait nous aider dans cette tache. Elle est là pour couvrir l'événement pour la presse comme James ou Nia.

\- Les filles, vous devriez gouter ça, dit Kara en arrivant, n'ayant pas remarqué avec qui Alex et Lena discutaient. Ça s'appelle un yourpull et j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un yaourt glacé ou de la glace au yaourt.

\- C'est rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas, se moqua Cat en regardant son ancienne assistante.

\- Miss Grant ! s'exclama la kryptonienne en manquant de lâcher sa cuillère. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On m'a invité. Quelqu'un doit sans doute penser que j'ai encore des choses à dire pour influencer le monde. Mais apparemment, l'idée n'est pas de l'une de vous.

\- C'est le service relations publics qui a géré les invitations sous la supervision d'Eve, expliqua Lena en baissant les yeux. Alex lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la dernière des Luthor releva la tête. Kara lui offrit alors un regard de soutient.

\- Je vois, dit Cat en plissant les yeux. Keira, je peux vous parler quelques instants. Devant l'hésitation de la journaliste, elle rajouta : je suis sûre que James appréciera l'interview que je vais vous accorder car se sera la seule.

\- Vas-y, Kara, encouragea Lena en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son amie.

\- Et pour les menaces ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait si les enfants de la Liberté débarquent ? demanda l'héroïne soucieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Supergirl m'a offert une montre similaire à celle de James. Si je vois qu'on est dépassé, je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur un bouton et les renforts seront là en un claquement de doigt, répliqua Alex en levant son poignet.

\- Vous voyez, votre sœur et votre meilleure amie contrôlent parfaitement la situation. Et puis, nous ne quittons pas le bâtiment. Si la directrice Danvers appelle Supergirl, vous serez vite revenue, » dit Cat en entrainant son ancienne assistante encore choquée par ses propos alors que Lena et Alex échangeaient un nouveau regard perplexe, pas sûres de comprendre ce que voulait dire la fondatrice de Cat CO. Quand elle et Cat passèrent à côté d'eux, Nia interpella sa collègue :

« - Tu t'en vas ?

\- Non, je vais juste poser quelques questions à Miss Grant. Nous serons sur la mezzanine. Tu vois un souci ?

\- Pas pour l'instant mais si ça change, je te préviens, dit Nia avec un signe de tête.

\- Kara, tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ce que tu dis, sinon les gens vont finir par découvrir certains secrets.

\- Agent Dox, vous seriez surpris du nombre de choses que je connais, répliqua Cat.

\- Elle sait pour toi ? demanda Nia dans un murmure.

\- Je suis pas sûre mais il y a des chances, » répondit Kara en donnant le pot de yaourt à Brainy, encore sous le choc que la fondatrice de Cat Co sache qui il est, puis elle reprit son chemin avec son mentor. Arrivées sur la mezzanine, Cat prit appuis sur la rambarde comme pour dominer le monde alors que Kara restait en retrait.

« - Vous savez, je pensais vraiment qu'après avoir sauvé le monde trois fois, vous vous sentiriez suffisamment confiante pour assumer votre place dans la société.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda la kryptonienne, préférant ainsi ne pas comprendre ce que sous-entendait son mentor.

\- Kara, n'oubliez pas que j'ai su que c'était James qui portait l'armure du Gardien la première fois que je l'ai vu, tout comme j'ai compris rapidement qui était votre « cousin » Barry.

\- Vous l'avez toujours su ? demanda la journaliste en prenant place au côté de la fondatrice de Cat CO.

\- Je l'ai soupçonné dès l'apparition de Supergirl mais j'en ai vraiment été sûre que lors de l'invasion des daxamites. Quand nous avons discuté dans la ruelle, j'ai eu l'impression de discuter avec quelqu'un que je connaissais parfaitement. Plus tard, dans mon bureau, les doutes que vous émettiez, ressemblaient trop à ceux de Supergirl pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Votre ami a raison, certains secrets doivent le rester, expliqua Cat en se tournant vers la journaliste.

\- Vous arriverez éternellement à me surprendre. Un jour, je comprendrais comment vous faites pour tout savoir sur tout.

\- Comme Lucifer Morningstar.

\- Qui ? demanda Kara perdue.

\- Le héros de la série Lucifer, expliqua Cat étonnée de la réaction de son ancienne assistante. J'étais pourtant persuadée que c'était vous qui aviez fait connaître cette série à Miss Luthor.

\- Non, c'est Alex, répondit la kryptonienne en comprenant enfin de quoi son mentor parlait.

\- Votre sœur et miss Luthor se sont énormément rapprochées en deux ans, dit Cat en laissant planer un sous-entendu.

\- C'est la seule chose positive qu'auront fait Reign et Lex Luthor. Ils les ont obligés à travailler ensemble pour trouver le moyen de les battre.

\- Et apparemment, elles font plus que travailler ensemble…

\- Vous devriez aller voir Brainy. C'est lui qui tient les paris pour savoir quand elles se mettront ensemble, expliqua Kara avec un sourire.

\- Quel est votre pronostique ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je les connais toutes les deux et si Alex accepte pleinement son homosexualité, je n'ai aucune idée si Lena a des penchants pour les femmes. Pour l'instant, elles n'ont pas conscience qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre elles alors que c'est évitant pour la plupart de leurs collègues et amis. De plus, la relation qu'elles partagent à l'heure actuelle leur va et elles ne cherchent pas plus loin.

\- Et vous dans tout ça ? demanda Cat bien consciente que Kara fera toujours passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens.

\- Lena et Alex sont deux des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et tant qu'elles sont heureusement, ça me va. Je suis persuadée qu'elles seraient encore mieux ensemble mais c'est à elles de décider.

\- Je parlais de vous. Depuis le départ de Mon-El, vous n'avez pas retrouver quelqu'un ?

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment chercher et puis j'ai dû former Nia, elle avait beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Ses articles m'avaient pourtant l'air abouti.

\- Oh, oui ! Son style était pas mal mais c'est sur le fond que je lui ai apporté mon aide.

\- Et pour son costume ? demanda Cat innocemment.

\- C'est Brainy qui l'a confectionné… commença Kara avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de révéler à son mentor.

\- Pourquoi Dreamer ?

\- Nia a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir dans ses rêves, expliqua la kryptonienne défaitiste.

\- Et vous ne lui avez jamais demandé les numéros du loto ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, cela ne marche pas de cette manière. Les rêves sont assez traumatisants et doivent être interprétés correctement. Mais elle maitrise ses dons de mieux en mieux et m'a rendu pas mal de service surtout après … Kara s'interrompit en baissant la tête.

\- Je dirais que ce après a un lien avec votre sœur. La kryptonienne releva la tête et regarda son mentor, abasourdie.

\- Mais comment …

\- J'ai plusieurs fois sous-entendu que vous et Supergirl étiez la même personne. Miss Luthor ne semblait pas comprendre, ce qui ne m'a qu'à moitié surpris mais la directrice Danvers n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi je parlais, ce qui ne correspond pas du tout à mes souvenirs de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Quand le président Baker a exigé de savoir qui j'étais vraiment et que j'ai refusé, la superviseur d'Alex a mené une grande enquête au sein du D.E.O. car elle était sûre que des agents connaissaient mon identité terrienne. Quand le colonel Haley a commencé à prendre des mesures plus radicales, Alex a choisit d'effacer les souvenirs qu'elle avait de moi et de mes pouvoirs. Nous pensions que ça n'affecterait que sa mémoire récente mais j'ai découvert plus tard qu'elle ne souvient plus de certains moments de notre adolescence qui ont fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Cela affecte notre relation car je ne peux pas être moi-même avec elle ni en tant que Kara, ni en tant que Supergirl. Je ne sais plus comment je dois me comporter car le fait que ma sœur sache qui je suis vraiment à toujours était ce qui me permettait d'avoir une vie normale. Alors je me raccroche à ce que je peux, expliqua la journaliste en remontant ses lunettes

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment les gens qui côtoient vos deux personnalités, ne fassent pas le rapprochement.

\- Qui est Superman ? contra Kara.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que je connais bien Superman sous son identité terrienne. Devant le sourire moqueur de la kryptonienne, Cat continua : non, c'est impossible, j'aurais deviné depuis longtemps.

\- Vu ou on en est, je pense pas qu'il m'en veuille de vous dire qui il est … sa femme en revanche …

\- Superman est marié ? Je la connais aussi ?

\- Pas encore, ils se sont fiancés avant leur départ. Et oui, vous avez même travaillé avec sa femme pendant des années quand vous étiez à Métropolis.

\- Si vous me dites que Superman est Clark Kent, je vous jure que même si je risque de me casser le poignet, je lui mettrais une claque dont il se souviendra.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas sur Terre alors, confirma la journaliste avec un sourire moqueur. Les gens ne veulent voir que ce qu'ils ont envie et parfois une simple paire de lunettes suffit à brouiller les pistes.

\- Enlevez les, dit Cat.

\- Quoi ?

\- Virez moi ces fichues lunettes ou c'est moi qui le fais. Kara obéit et Cat sourit comme une mère fière de ce que son enfant venait de faire. Maintenant, descendez les voir et dites-leur.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit la kryptonienne en remettant ses lunettes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je leur dis, je transformerais leur existence à jamais. Alex vient juste de comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de veiller sur moi et qu'elle pouvait vivre la vie qu'elle voulait. Lena commence à faire confiance à Supergirl. Il se passerait quoi si elles réalisaient que je leur mens ?

\- Elles vous obligeront à les amener voler et à payer votre tournée, pas forcement dans cet ordre d'ailleurs.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Elles ne me le pardonneront jamais.

\- Avez-vous pardonné à Alex pour votre tante ou à Lena pour la kryptonite de synthèse ? Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas la même chose. Bien sûr que vous sentiez trahit mais ce sont les personnes que vous aimez le plus au monde et vous ne voulez pas les perdre. Vous avez compris leurs raisons pour agir ainsi et vous avez pardonné. Elles feront exactement pareil.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ça se passera comme ça. Ce que je leur cache, a beaucoup trop d'implications dans nos vies pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquence.

\- Je vais vous donner un dernier conseil. Demandez à votre amie Nia ce qu'il va se passer si vous leur dites et interrogez également l'agent Dox puis qu'il semblait savoir qui vous êtes, » conclut Cat en partant vers les escaliers. Kara regarda la salle en contre bas. Brainy avait rejoint Alex et ils semblaient détendus. Nia parlait avec James pendant que Lena circulait entre les différents groupes. Cat finit par refaire son apparition et se dirigea automatiquement vers l'ancienne présidente. La kryptonienne vit sa sœur et sa meilleure amie avoir le même réflexe suite au retour de la fondatrice de Cat CO. Elles lui jetèrent un regard, d'abord perplexe puis suspicieux quand elles constatèrent que Kara n'était pas revenue. Cat s'en rendit compte, les salua de son verre puis leva les yeux vers la mezzanine pour faire signe à son ancienne assistante.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

La journaliste ne savait toujours pas si elle devait suivre le conseil de son mentor et son hésitation dût se voir sur son visage car Lena et Alex se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Kara voulut fuir mais le sourire rassurant de Cat et surtout le pouce en l'air que lui adressa Nia, la convainquit de ne pas bouger. Quand les directrices du D.E.O. et de L-Corp arrivèrent sur la mezzanine, elles parlèrent en même temps :

« - Tout va bien ? La question fit sourire les trois femmes.

\- Oui, je réalise juste que Miss Grant me manque, répondit Kara.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Elle ne connait pas ton prénom, répliqua Lena alors qu'Alex croissait les bras en signe d'accord.

\- Non, c'est plutôt un jeu, idiot, je le reconnais mais rassurant car je sais que le lien que nous partagerons sera toujours là quoi que la vie nous fasse subir.

\- 'Tite sœur, tu parles par énigme et c'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Je sais mais c'est fini, expliqua Kara en retirant ses lunettes. Alex et Lena échangèrent à nouveau un regard perplexe. La kryptonienne continua : quel est le dernier souvenir que tu as de moi au D.E.O. ?

\- Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds au Q.G.

\- Le colonel Haley avait pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier les donuts que j'avais amené, répondit la journaliste.

\- C'est Supergirl qui avait amené la boite en signe de paix, dit Alex en laissant ses bras tombés le long de son corps.

\- Lena, tu te souviens de ton empoissonnement et du fait que tu avais cru que je t'avais transporté en volant.

\- Tu m'avais dit que c'était une hallucination du au…

\- Cyanure, coupa l'ainée des Danvers en se frottant la tête. Il faut que je m'assoie. Kara rattrapa sa sœur et la soutient jusqu'au siège le plus proche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lena inquiète en voyant Alex fermait les yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Tu peux descendre chercher Brainy.

\- Pas la peine, murmura la directrice du D.E.O. en rouvrant les yeux, par contre je dirais pas non à un cachet d'aspirine. Lena s'agenouilla devant elle, vérifia son pou et examina ses pupilles encore dilatées.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il vient de t'arriver ? demanda la dernière des Luthor troublée.

\- J'onn n'a pas effacer mes souvenirs car il savait qu'il risquait de causer des dommages, il les a seulement bloqués que je ne puisse plus y avoir accès consciemment ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Lena en regardant tour à tour les sœurs Danvers. Alex avait la tête dans les mains et semblait sur le point de vomir. Kara était figée, incapable de réagir à la révélation de sa sœur. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qui a fait sauter le verrou ?

\- Lena. Je me souviens parfaitement que je t'ai examiné juste après ton empoisonnement et que je t'ai gardé sous surveillance dans les heures qui ont suivi. Par contre, impossible de rappeler comment tu étais arrivée au D.E.O. et surtout comment j'avais stoppé le poison et c'est là qu'un flash de Kara sans lunette utilisant son souffle de glace m'a traversé l'esprit. Mon cerveau a fait tilt d'où ma légère perte de conscience, le temps que toute les connections se refassent.

\- J'onn avait pourtant dit que c'était irréversible, dit Kara en s'asseyant à coté de sa sœur et en lui prenant sa main alors de Lena se relevait et croisait les bras.

\- Faut croire que non. Et encore une fois, c'est Lena qui nous tire d'affaire, dit Alex en regardant son amie avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Mais la dernière des Luthor garda un visage fermé et dit :

\- Moi qui croyait que vous me faisiez confiance mais je constate que je serais toujours une Luthor pour vous.

\- Lena, commença Kara

\- Je t'interdit de penser ça, s'exclama Alex en se relevant d'un coup ce qui lui causa un léger étourdissement. Lena, par réflexe, se rapprocha d'elle et l'ainée des Danvers n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur son épaule pour retrouver un peu de stabilité. Kara, avec un sourire, se leva et reprit la main de sa sœur.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi, demanda Lena sur un ton plus apaisé en posant sa main sur celle de son amie, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de la journaliste.

\- Au début, c'est vrai, nous ne t'avons rien dit car tu étais une Luthor et nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions te faire confiance, expliqua Kara. Puis j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'ai découvert que ton nom de famille ne te définissait pas, loin de là. L'invasion des daxamites puis Reign nous ont fait comprendre que tu ferais tout pour protéger le monde.

\- Nous avons beaucoup hésité à te mettre au courant au cours des derniers mois, continua Alex. A Noël, si la soirée avait été plus calme, nous te l'aurions dit.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand j'ai commencé à travailler dans ton ancien laboratoire.

\- Non, mes souvenirs étaient bloqués à ce moment-là et Kara n'avait plus le droit de venir au D.E.O.. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de te le dire.

\- Lena, tu es notre amie et si nous avons gardé mon identité kryptonienne secrète, c'est surtout pour te protéger. Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse mais tu as aussi beaucoup d'ennemis. Je m'en voudrais éternellement s'ils s'en prenaient à toi pour m'atteindre.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'Alex m'enseigne des mouvements d'autodéfense, répondit la directrice de L-Corp.

\- Et une remise à niveau au tir serait une bonne idée, renchérit Alex. Kara éclata de rire, surprenant son amie et sa sœur. La kryptonienne était en train d'imaginer dans quelles positions elles allaient se retrouver. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien, il faut juste que j'aille parler à Brainy, » répondit Kara en se séparant de sa sœur et en partant vers les escaliers, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lena et Alex se dirigèrent vers la balustrade encore perplexe. Elles virent la kryptonienne rejoindre l'agent Dox. Au fur et à mesure que Kara lui parlait, Brainy ouvrait de plus en plus la bouche, apparemment choqué de ce qu'il entendait. La journaliste finit par se taire et fut obligé de claquer des doigts pour obtenir à nouveau l'attention de son ami. Brainy retrouva son sérieux, hocha la tête et sortit un calpin de sa poche. Kara chercha son mentor du regard et quand elle finit par trouver Cat, elles échangèrent un signe de tête. L'héroïne partit rejoindre James et Nia alors que la fondatrice de Cat CO levait la tête. Elle porta un toast aux deux femmes sur la mezzanine et retourna à sa conversation.

« - Tu as compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Lena en se tournant vers Alex.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit la directrice du D.E.O.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

\- Non, tu avais raison, nous aurions dû avoir confiance en toi dès le départ. Maintenant, plus de secret ?

\- Plus de secrets, confirma Lena. Nous serons bien plus efficaces dans nos travaux respectifs si nous partageons les informations.

\- Et pour couvrir nos arrières. Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu parlais de cour de self-défense ? demanda Alex

\- Je sais que je n'atteindrais jamais le niveau de Kara et encore moins le tien mais je me dis que si toi et ta sœur savaient que j'ai pu me mettre à l'abri et que si les choses évoluent, je pourrais me défendre alors vous pourrez gérer la situation sans vous soucier de moi.

\- Nous aurons toujours un œil sur toi, tu fais partit de la famille, dit Alex en posant une main sur son épaule. Après, je comprends ton besoin de te sentir en sécurité donc nous allons voir comment on peut s'organiser pour te donner les bases de self-défense et on verra si tu veux apprendre plus après.

\- Ça marche. Et pourquoi tu voulais me remettre à niveau pour le tir ?

\- La seule fois ou je t'ai vu avec une arme en main, ta position n'étais pas vraiment la plus stable. Tu as aussi eu de la chance de ne pas te faire mal au poignet avec le recul de l'arme. C'est Lex ou Liliane qui t'as appris ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai eu un professeur particulier comme pour l'équitation et le violon. Lex m'a donné quelques conseils mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les armes de petits calibres.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! rigola Alex. Ne inquiètes pas, le tir c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Tu vas vite retrouver tes reflexes et après la pratique fera le reste.

\- Je vais peut-être prendre un abonnement au club de tir …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je dois pouvoir m'arranger pour que tu puisses accéder aux installations du D.E.O.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il faut que je vérifie mais je dois pouvoir te faire accréditer en tant que consultant. Tu pourras circuler plus librement dans les bureaux même si certaines zones te resteront interdites. Et puis je suis la directrice, je dois pouvoir faire ce que je veux, expliqua Alex avec un sourire en pressant l'épaule de son amie.

\- On pourra toujours se voir autant comme ça, répondit Lena en posant sa main sur celle de l'ainée des Danvers.

\- Bien sûr et puis nous devons terminer la saison 4 de Lucifer.

\- C'est drôle, Cat s'est comparée à Lucifer quand nous avons parlé un peu plus tôt.

\- Je l'aurais plutôt assimilé à Miranda Priestly.

\- Tu connais le Diable s'habille en Prada ? demanda Lena surprise.

\- Kara adore les comédies romantiques et je ne sais pas dire non à ma sœur.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est aussi mon style de film préféré

\- Je t'aurais plutôt imaginé apprécier un bon thriller.

\- Personne n'a jamais égalé Hitchcock et puis vu ma famille …

\- Pas faux, je suppose que pour notre prochaine soirée filles, le programme sera « A star is born ».

\- Tu as oublié le mot comédie. Je serais plus partante pour « Isn't it romantic »

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est mon filtre Netflix qui m'a fait apparaitre ce film il y a quelques semaines et vu que c'est avec Rebel Wilson, ça sera forcément drôle, expliqua Lena.

\- Tu sais, si on m'avait dit il y a deux ans après notre première rencontre qu'on deviendrait amies au point de programmer des soirées comédie romantique, je crois que j'aurais enfermé cette personne car elle ne pouvait être autre chose que folle, dit Alex en prenant appui sur la rambarde. Lena se positionna à ses côtés et passa naturellement un bras sous celui d'Alex avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ainée des Danvers. La directrice du D.E.O. se figea alors que son amie rajouta :

\- J'avoue que si on m'avait dit à l'époque que je découvrirais l'identité de Supergirl et qu'elle deviendrait ma meilleure amie, je n'y aurais pas cru non plus. »

Le silence s'installa entre elles. Lena apprécia ce moment de calme sans se poser de question alors qu'Alex devait faire face à un afflux de sentiments. Ce fut le vibreur de son portable qui l'a tira de ses réflexions.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demandait sa sœur

« Oui, pourquoi ? » lui répondit-elle

« Parce que je vois ta tête et que j'entends ton cœur battre d'ici. »

« C'est rien, j'ai juste été surprise par ce que vient de dire Lena. »

« De dire ou de faire ? » insista Kara.

« Un peu des deux mais on en discutera un autre jour… si on doit en arriver là. Tu savais que Lena aime les comédies romantiques ? »

« Intéressant ! Et non, je ne le savais pas. »

« Elle propose qu'on en regarde une lors de notre prochaine soirée film. » Alex réalisa que Cat avait rejoint Kara quand elle les vit parler ensemble.

« Miss Grant nous suggère Sexe entre amis et je trouve l'idée intéressante. » L'ainée des Danvers faillit échapper son portable suite au message de sa sœur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens de sous-entendre ce que je pense que tu sous-entends ! »

« Si tu as compris, c'est que l'idée ne te déplait pas. » répondit la kryptonienne en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« C'est Lena dont on parles, l'idée n'est même pas envisageable. »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais y a deux secondes. »

« Kara, arrêtes tout de suite ! Elle et moi, c'est impossible ! »

« Au contraire, ça serait une vraie comédie romantique. Imagines la tête de sa mère et de son frère si vous vous mariez. »

« Tu délires complétement ! Et puis d'abord, Lena est hétéro. »

« Je te rappelle que toi aussi il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Les gens changent surtout par amour » Alex vit Kara portait la main à son oreille et tapait deux fois dessus. Elle entendit ensuite sa sœur parlait dans son oreillette.

« - Brainy, tu peux mettre 50 de plus sur ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Pour une somme pareille, j'ai absolument besoin d'une date sinon je ne pourrais pas garantir ton pari.

\- Alex, quand est-ce qu'on la fait cette soirée film ? demanda Kara tout sourire. Alex entendit distinctement deux hoquètements de surprise. Lena, intriguée par le manège qu'elle voyait de la part des sœurs Danvers, demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kara veut savoir quand est programmé notre prochaine soirée film, croassa Alex.

\- Semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas de réunion le soir, répondit la directrice de L-Corp perplexe.

\- Vendredi, répondit la kryptonienne avant même que sa sœur ne dise quelque chose. Cette fois, l'ainée des Danvers entendit distinctement une voix féminine gloussait alors que l'humanoïde répondait :

\- C'est noté !

\- Lena, dis-moi, tu es toujours capable de créer de la kryptonite de synthèse. Alex eut la satisfaction de voir blanchir sa sœur à ces propos

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda la dernière des Luthor complétement perdue.

\- Parce qu'il va falloir que je tue ma sœur. Puis appuyant sur son oreillette, elle reprit : Brainiac, toi et moi allons avoir une longue conversation sur cette histoire de pari. Quant à la troisième personne qui écoute ce canal, je suppose que vous êtes Dreamer.

\- N'en veux pas à Brainy, cette histoire a commencé au temps de Winn et il n'a fait que continuer. Et oui, c'est Dreamer, elle m'a pas mal aidé au cours de ces derniers mois, expliqua Kara.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ça fait plus d'un an que ce pari dure, répliqua Alex choquée.

\- Au début, c'était avec Sam qu'on t'imaginait mais au final, quand les gens t'ont vu travailler avec Lena, ils vous ont plus imaginé ensemble.

\- Et tu es d'accord ?

\- Ben, … jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je n'avais pas d'opinion mais maintenant …

\- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait croire en ses rêves, dit la nouvelle héroïne.

\- Ok, Dreamer, il est temps de tomber le masque, dit la directrice du D.E.O. en fouillant la foule du regard avant d'accrocher celui de sa sœur. Kara lui tient tête alors que Lena lui demandait :

\- Dreamer est là ?

\- Apparemment elle et Supergirl ont travaillé ensembles pendant qu'elle ne pouvait plus être ma partenaire, expliqua Alex en affrontant toujours sa sœur du regard. Cat dit quelque chose à la journaliste. Kara répondit et son mentor haussa un sourcil avant de répliquer. La kryptonienne baissa alors la tête et Alex donnerait cher pour savoir ce que les deux femmes venaient de dire. Quand Kara releva les yeux, elle ne regarda pas sa sœur mais chercha quelqu'un d'autre du regard. Alex suivit et tomba sur Brainy qui discutait avec Nia. La directrice du D.E.O. comprit ce cela signifiait et activant son oreillette, dit :

\- Nia, tu as intérêt à avoir de bons arguments pour me convaincre que tu peux être le renfort de ma sœur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Kara, Léna et Nia sur des tons totalement différents alors que l'humanoïde prenait la défense de son amie :

\- Directrice, je me porte garant de Drem… de Nia. Elle a les capacités suffisantes pour travailler avec votre sœur surtout si vous êtes à leurs côtés.

\- Brainy a raison, laisses lui une chance, supplia Kara en regardant à nouveau sa sœur. Alex laissa le silence s'installer mais ce fut Lena qui le rompit en demandant :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi je vois trois personnes te regarder comme si tu avais leurs vies entre tes mains ? La directrice du D.E.O se rendit compte que la conversation venait de se passer à travers les oreillettes et que la dernière des Luthor n'avait pu entendre que ses réponses. L'ainée des Danvers sentait son amie inquiète et lui expliqua donc :

\- Nia est Dreamer et ils attendent que je valide le fait que Kara et elle puissent continuer à travailler ensemble.

\- Ok, puis-je suggérer que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion et que leur attitude et la tienne vont finir par attirer l'attention ?

\- Tu as raison, dit Alex en réalisant qu'effectivement certaines personnes commençaient à lancer des coups d'œil vers la mezzanine. La directrice recula de quelques pas, redevenant invisible depuis le bas. Lena lança un sourire rassurant vers la foule et se retira dans l'ombre à son tour.

\- Je dirais qu'il n'y a pas que cette histoire de Dreamer qui te gène …

\- Tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir en permanence raison, répliqua Alex rageusement en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Lena laissa couler car elle avait bien compris que son amie se défoulait sur elle vu qu'elle était la seule personne présente à cet instant avec elle. Elle songea quelques secondes à demander de l'aide à Kara mais préféra gérer la situation seule.

\- J'avoue que je suis tenté de te dire que je suis désolée mais ça ne serait pas la vérité donc tu as le choix, soit tu gardes tout pour toi et je te donne le nom d'un bon gastro-entérologue car tu vas forcément faire un ulcère à l'estomac, soit tu me dis ce qui te préoccupe vraiment.

\- J'ai pris la décision de bloquer mes souvenirs pour protéger Kara mais je me rends compte que j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution car ça m'a fait rater beaucoup de choses au cours de ces derniers mois et j'ai l'impression que ça m'a éloigné d'elle. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'avais compris que Kara n'avait plus besoin de moi et que je pouvais enfin vivre ma vie comme je le voulais mais c'est faux. J'aurais dû être contente de voir qu'elle avait trouvé une acolyte et Brainy les avait aidées mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Je sais que c'est ridicule et que au contraire, ils ne m'ont rien dit pour pas me mettre dans une situation inconfortable mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient put essayer de me faire comprendre qu'ils étaient avec moi. Et ensuite, je me rappelle tout ce que Supergirl a fait pendant cette période et notamment avec la montre et je culpabilise en sachant que ma petite sœur a toujours gardé un œil sur moi, même si moi, je l'ai envoyé paitre une ou deux fois. Du coup, je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis complétement paumée et que je leur fais payer.

\- Alex, ce que tu ressens, est parfaitement normal. Des centaines de fois, je me suis dit que j'aurais dû empêcher Lex de devenir le sociopathe qu'il est aujourd'hui et je culpabilise encore qu'il est pu me manipuler aussi facilement avec le Haron-El. Et puis j'ai compris que oui, j'ai le droit d'avoir des remords mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'empêchent de vivre sinon je me perdrais moi-même. Tu sais, je me demande encore comment ta sœur et toi êtes devenues mes amies en sachant qui je suis et je me dis que finalement c'est ça l'amitié. Accepter l'autre tel qui l'est avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

\- Ça peut aussi définir l'amour, dit la directrice du D.E.O. en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux. Cette réplique eut le mérite de couper le souffle à la dernière des Luthor. Les sœurs Danvers avaient le chic pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Alex, commença la femme d'affaires.

\- Non, Lena. Ne dis rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça. C'est la faute de Kara et de toutes ces comédies romantiques débiles qu'elle m'a fait regarder.

\- N'oublies pas que moi aussi j'aime ça, répondit la directrice de L-Corp avec un petit sourire. Ecoutes, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment faire pour construire une relation durable avec quelqu'un, encore plus si des sentiments amoureux sont en jeu. Tu as bien vu le fiasco avec James…

\- Entre ma sœur et toi, je pense que c'est ce mec qui ne sait pas y faire avec les femmes. La remarque d'Alex fit rire Lena.

\- Peut-être que vous n'avez tout simplement pas besoin de vous poser des questions, dit une voix dans leurs dos. Elles se retournèrent pour découvrir Kara et Nia finissant de gravir les escaliers. Kara continua : restez comme vous êtes et voyez ou ça vous mène.

\- Ton optimisme m'avait manqué, répliqua Alex en prenant sa sœur par l'épaule alors qu'une légère sonnerie retentissait dans le hall indiquant le début d'une nouvelle session.

\- Il faut croire en l'avenir car on ne sait pas de quoi il est fait, » compléta Nia en se dirigeant vers la rambarde. Les trois autres femmes la rejoignirent et regardèrent la foule se dirigeait vers les différentes salles de travail. Un flash attira leur attention et leurs regards se dirigèrent naturellement vers sa source. James abaissait son appareil avec un grand sourire alors que Cat porta un dernier toast aux quatre héroïnes. Cette photo ne remportera aucun prix mais elle symbolisait l'amitié et pourquoi pas l'amour.

FIN


End file.
